Rooftop talk
by SKG100
Summary: Reversed Crush AU. Adrien is in love with Marinette, Ladybug is crushing hard on Chat noir. Adrien decides it is time for him to finally confess, but things get complicated when he talks to Ladybug about his crush. Three parter turned one-shot. Contains Drama and fluff.


Hey guys,

It is me SKG,

I decided to upload one of my fics from tumblr to here.

On tumblr it is a three parter, but I decided to just edit it into one chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

It was a cold Autumn evening for the black cat hero as he ran across rooftops. Thankfully the cold never seemed to phase him. Right now he was running across rooftops to clear his head.

Today was the day he was going to finally confess to a certain Blunette designer that he had fallen so hard for. But like usual, he ended up chickening out at the moment.

Why was he so afraid of rejection anyway? He knew how kind hearted Marinette was. Worst case senario would be a soft rejection. That was what he wanted to think. But his mind had different plans.

'What if she couldn't face you afterwards due to the awkward result? What if she doesn't want to hangout with you anymore? What if she thinks you are a creep because you still try to talk to her after the rejection? What if…' and other dark depressing thoughts shrouded the blonde model's mind.

Adrien was so distracted by these gloomy thoughts, he didn't realized he had just missed one of the rooftops.

The sudden falling brought Chat noir back to reality.

"Damn it" he muttered as he prepared for a tough landing. But just as he was about to hit the street, a certain ladybug print yo-yo caught his waist, suspending him a few feet from the ground.

"Careful Kitty, you wouldn't want to end up losing one of your lives on a fall."

Chat noir looked up to see his partner in Crime fighting, Ladybug smiling above him.

* * *

"So what is causing you to be so clumsy tonight. You are usually slightly more graceful at night time." Ladybug teased as they sat on the edge of the roof.

Chat noir laughed hollowly at the comment. Ladybug could tell something was bothering her partner tonight.

"Is something wrong Kitty? You would usually say something like 'I was simply falling for you' Did something happen?"

Chat noir shook his head.

"It is nothing My ladybug. I was… simply thinking about…. umm… how absolutely ravishing you look." Chat noir says as he tried to hide his mental stress.

Normally Ladybug would take the compliment and tell him to quit acting so cheesy. But Ladybug knew him to well to fall for it. Ladybug simply raised her eyebrow incredulously at the black cat.

"Okay, Ill talk. But I wasn't lying about how you look. You do look as lovely as always."

"Talk first, flirt later."

Chat noir took a deep breathe.

"Have you ever… had a crush on somebody?" Chat noir ask as he rubbed his temple nervously.

Ladybug felt her face heat up at the comment.

"I-I can relate. W-What did this have to do with what is bothering you."

"Well there is this amazing girl I have my eye on."

Ladybug felt her heart thump of the way the cat said that. She could see it plain as the full moon in the sky. The cat was smitten.

"Oh…" Ladybug sighed.

Chat noir turned to Ladybug as he noticed her trying to hide a frown.

"I see you are worried that this girl will steal me away from you. Not to worry, No one could ever separate me from my precious partner." Chat noir said with a cheshire grin.

Ladybug looked at the goofy cat's grin and felt her heart warm up a bit. Ladybug chuckled at the expression

"I am not worried about that you silly kitty. I am worried you will be too distracted in order to fight the bad guys, and we don't need anymore hinderances for you." Ladybug joked, hiding her slowly breaking heart.

"I wouldn't worry too much. I haven't even told her yet, plus I doubt she would actually go for the real me." Chat noir sighed.

"Is your real self as much of a flirt?"

"Contrary to what you think. I am actually very mild mannered in the real world."

Ladybug tried to imagine a calm Chat noir and began to laugh.

"Yes, yes, laugh at the kitty. I am so glad you are taking this seriously." Chat exclaimed in over the top sarcasm.

Ladybug calmed down.

"You have to admit it is a bit hard to believe. But I will try to picture it. Please, continue."

"Okay, Anyway I want to confess to her. But I just feel like if I get rejected, I will lose her entirely. We have just become good friends. I couldn't imagine my normal life being as great without her…"

Ladybug placed her hand on the Cat's shoulder.

"Chat… You are an amazing person. Sure you are a bit of a flirt, and you do go a bit overboard with puns. But I am 100% sure, that if you are even half as kind and sweet as you are as Chat noir, she will definitely go for you." Ladybug assured the cat, despite how much saying that hurt her inside.

Chat noir felt her blue eyes on him and turned to Ladybug and smile.

"Thank you." Chat noir said as he stood up now brimming with confidence. "Perhaps I can win this girl over. But even if I don't. I still have the most incredible person to have my back." Chat noir said as he winked at partner.

Chat noir was just about to go, but Ladybug stopped him.

Ladybug could feel that she might lose her partner to this unknown girl, so she wanted to put it out there in one last gesture, her ladybug persona giving her the confidence she needed for one final shot.

She kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds, it was powerful, passionate, and conveyed everything Ladybug wanted to say. As she released him Chat noir was indeed surprised.

"M-My Lady?"

"For luck." Ladybug then swung off before Chat noir could say another word.

Chat noir was sitting on that rooftop as he touched his lips. His face blushed as realization struck.

"My Lady…. I didn't know… I am sorry…"

* * *

Adrien searched every part of Paris for several hours, but his search came up empty. Ladybug was no where in sight.

He sighed in defeat and decided to head back to his room. He effortlessly made it to his bedroom window and climbed inside without anyone noticing. He De-transformed back into his civilian identity.

"I really screwed up." Adrien muttered as he looked down, guilt overwhelming his senses.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself kid, it isn't like it was obvious that she was totally into you or anything." a small black cat creature stated with clear sarcasm.

"That doesn't help me feel any better Plagg." Adrien commented as he turned his head to look at the Kwami.

"It isn't suppose to kid. If love was easy, everyone would be able to handle a relationship. The truth is Love is complicated and troublesome, and you wonder why I choose cheese." Plagg pointed out. "Speaking of which, your failed search has left me rather starved…"

"There is some cheese in the tin by my desk." Adrien said as he pointed half heartedly to his desk.

The kwami flew over to the tin and began to dig into the cheese he so desperately craved.

"What the heck am I suppose to do Plagg? She wouldn't answer any of my calls, I don't know who she is without the mask, let alone where she lives. How am I suppose to make this right."

"Did you ever think for a second that what you are doing is only hurting her more?" Plagg asked between his bites of cheese.

Adrien prepared to say something but felt his words deflate.

Plagg was making a good point. Why on earth would she want to talk to the person who inadvertently broke her heart by talking about his crush on another girl? It is like a mugger offering to buy the victim of his crime dinner after stealing his watch.

"I guess I should give her some space…" Adrien confessed as he laid down on his bed.

"I guess all I can do, is try to deal with it tomorrow."

* * *

Adrien did not sleep that night. Despite the exhaustion he made it to school on time. As he walked into the Classroom, he could see Marinette working on her designs. He always admired how hard she worked on her designs, she was incredibly good at making them to. But something was off about the way she was looking at her designs, normally she always beamed with a bright look when she worked on them. The look she had seemed, kind of hollow and exhausted. Perhaps she was stuck on one of the designs she was working on.

Adrien went to his seat, deciding to let the girl work, he didn't want two girls he cared about mad at him.

The class went on and Marinette had not so much as lifted her head from her designs. Adrien took occasional looks at the blunette to check if she was paying attention, not even her best friend could coax her out of looking up.

After class ended for lunch break. Marinette got up and took her book out of the classroom, not saying a word. Adrien had to see what was up. If anyone knew what was bothering Marinette it had to be her best friend, Alya.

Adrien quickly approached the reddish brown haired blogger.

"Hey Alya, is Marinette okay? She seems kind of … out of it." Adrien asked with worry.

"I honestly don't know. She hasn't said a word to me about it. She refuses to look up from her designs. All I know is that there is something bothering her." Alya stated gloomy. It hurts that her own best friend won't tell her what is wrong.

Adrien decided to try and talk to Marinette.

* * *

The blunette sat in the library as she continued working on her designs. The blonde model quietly moved to the table she was sitting at and sat across from her. Marinette glanced up to see Adrien.

"Hey Adrien." Marinette greeted as she looked back to her book.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

Adrien could see that she was hiding what was wrong. He decided to pry just a bit more.

"Are you sure?"

Marinette stopped writing. She looked up at the blonde model and sighed deeply.

"I can tell you are going to keep asking until I admit something is bothering me. I know you care and I appreciate it. It is just that I would rather just keep this to myself. I will be fine" Marinette explained emotionlessly.

Adrien could see that it was something rather painful. Her voice may have been solid, but her eyes were betraying her.

Adrien could plainly see the hurt in her eyes. It was something he was all too familiar with. Seeing the girl he loved in such hurt was agony. Having two people he cared deeply about hurt was too much for the blonde teen to just sit and do nothing.

"What is his name?" Adrien asked, his voice barely suppressing his anger as he stood up from his chair.

Marinette looked at Adrien in surprise. His eyes staring deep into hers. She could feel that denying it would not work.

"He didn't hurt me. at least not physically." Marinette said as she looked down."It wasn't even intentional."

Adrien walked around the table to be by the blunette's side.

"Please tell me what happened." Adrien pleaded.

Marinette took a calming breathe.

"I found out the guy I like is in love with someone else." Marinette muttered softly.

To Adrien, the words could not have been more clear. The girl he was in love with had fallen for someone else. And this guy didn't feel the same way she did.

Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry to hear that." Adrien comforted. "I guess he missed out on an amazing girl."

Marinette looked up at the blonde, she could see that he was hurting to. He was doing the best to hide it. If anyone could understand what she was going through right now, it was him.

"Did someone you fell for not feel the same way about you?" Marinette asked, unaware that she was the cause of this hurt.

"Yeah, I found out recently." Adrien whispered as he kept his voice steady.

Marinette pulled the blonde model in for a hug. Adrien felt a hot blush greet his cheeks. He reciprocated the hug, he could hear a few muffled cries from his shoulder. He was thankful that there was no one in the library to see them like this.

After a minute she looked up at the Blonde teen and smiled.

"Thank you."

Adrien smiled a cheesy grin.

"Anytime Princess."

"Hm?"

And it was at that moment, Adrien felt everything around him come to a crashing halt.

* * *

Marinette felt the world freeze as the nickname hung in the air. The nickname her black cat knight gave her.

"Did you just call me Princess?" The Blunette asked as she took a step back.

The blonde model felt himself sweat bullets as he tried to think of something, anything, to get him out of this situation. He figured the best solution was to play dumb.

"No, I didn't say that." Adrien spoke as if he was trying to convince himself more then Marinette.

Marinette wanted to believe that Adrien was telling the truth. But the smile and the way he said it. She had seen that smile before. She had heard that nickname before, there was no way that was a coincidence. Suddenly everything began to make sense, the coincidences kept piling up and soon she couldn't ignore it any longer. Marinette had realized what all of Paris did not.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

Marinette backed up a bit, her memories of last night smacking her senses at the worst time.

"I-I am not feeling so well… I am going to go get some air." Marinette exclaimed as she ran out of the Library.

"Marinette!" Adrien called out as he watched Marinette run out of sight.

Plagg had popped his head out of Adrien's bag to see the situation. Now that the girl was gone he came out to watch the results.

"You were doing so well until you tripped at the finish." Plagg pointed out. "I think this is a record. Two monumental screw ups in twenty four hours."

"Do you think she knows?" Adrien asked with worry.

"She would have to be pretty dense not to know by what you said Romeo." Plagg retorted.

"I have to find her, I have to explain everything. If she tells Alya that I am chat noir, all of Paris will know in seconds!" Adrien said as he grabbed his stuff.

Plagg went into Adrien's bag just as he dashed out of the Library. He began to search every part of the school, but Marinette was no where to be found. Adrien quickly checked the Ladyblog, to his relief, there was not a single update.

"I am guessing she hasn't seen Alya yet." Adrien said with a bit of relief.

"Maybe she wouldn't tell Alya. I mean, she might have been able to figure out you are chat noir, but explaining how she knew to her friend might be a touch hard to believe." Plagg commented.

"So you think she didn't leave to tell Alya my identity?"

"I think she left because something bothered her about finding out you were Chat noir."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Marinette is a fan of Chat Noir. If anything, wouldn't that make her want to ask me questions about it or something?" Adrien questioned. He was beginning to feel frustrated by what the black cat kwami was driving at.

"Perhaps Chat noir did something that hurt Marinette."

"That is completely insane. You know better then anyone how protective I am of Marinette. I didn't do anything to harm her, or anyone for that matter. The only person that might be a bit upset with me is Ladybug and I haven't seen her since… Last night…"

Adrien felt a weird click go off in his mind. What if he had seen Ladybug today? what if she was upset that the person she was in love with liked someone else? What if Ladybug was Marinette?

The realization hit Adrien like a freight train going full speed.

"Marinette is Ladybug." Adrien vocalized his thought.

"Took you long enough."

Adrien looked at the cat kwami, his anger now apparent.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien asked as he glared at Plagg.

"You never asked."

Adrien took a deep calming breathe.

"I need to find her."

* * *

The sun was setting over Paris as a Ladybug clad heroine stood at the top of the Eiffel tower.

Marinette stood as she looked over Paris. It looked absolutely stunning. The spot was the perfect spot for her to just process what she had learned. She could feel the stillness of the air as she let her mind roam.

Adrien was Chat noir.

The more she thought about it, the more right it began to feel. The blonde hair, the green eyes, the smile, the kindness they both had. In retrospect, it was practically staring her in the face.

A sudden landing on the tower caused the girl to come back to reality. She turned to see the very black cat hero she was thinking about.

"You were here the whole time? I have been looking all over for you." Chat noir said as he was catching his breathe.

Ladybug turned back to view of Paris she was looking at before she began talking.

"How did your confession go?" Ladybug asked, keeping her voice calm.

"I didn't confess yet." Chat noir responded softly. "Can we please talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about. You like a girl, go confess to her. I want you to be happy." Ladybug said firmly, tears streaming down her face, which was still hidden from the cat.

Chat noir took a deep breathe, his heart beating faster then a hummingbird flapping it's wings.

"I am in love with you Marinette." Chat noir exclaimed.

The world around them grew completely quiet as the words graced the area.

Ladybug turned around to see Chat noir looking at her.

"W-What?"

Chat noir gulped as he felt his heart come up in his throat.

"I-I said I am in Love with you Marinette! I have been for a long time." Chat noir said with clear sincerity. "I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Ladybug looked at the cat hero with complete Awe. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"A-Adrien"

Chat noir made himself de-transform, revealing his civilian identity to the heroine.

Ladybug followed suit and transformed back into her civilian identity. The two looked at each other for a moment that seemed to last for hours. As if Mother nature could sense the mood, made the clouds above release a touch of snow.

After an eternity, the two ran to each other. The two embraced softly as snow flakes dance around the,. For this whole time, the person they were in love with was right by their side.

"I love you too Adrien." Marinette whispered softly into his ear.

Adrien felt his heart leap for joy. He picked up his blue haired princess in air and spun her gently. Marinette felt herself laugh lightly.

"Put me down you silly cat!" Marinette squeaked.

"As you wish my Lady."

Adrien lowered Marinette to eye level as they stared into each other's eyes deeply. The two began to kiss.

This was the kiss that they both wanted, the one thing that was so dream like, yet so real. The very thing that confirmed that this was not some convoluted dream, but glorious reality.

As the two broke the kiss the two heard giggling behind them.

They turned to see their Kwami's looking at them and smiling.

"It is about time you two figured it out!" Plagg commented.

"I am so glad you did! You two look so precious!" The ladybug Kwami said with as giddy grin.

The two teens smiled as blushes graced their cheeks. Everything felt right at the highest point of Paris. And to think it all started because of a talk on a rooftop.


End file.
